Earth Never Loses
by Maltrazz
Summary: A chance meeting leads Ranma to encounter a mysterious man named Jadeite. The young redhead's presence sparks ancient memories in the man, causing him to seek her out when Queen Beryl betrays him. Awakened as the Guardian of Earth on Beryl's death, Ranma discovers that she must protect the planet and its people; be it from the forces of Chaos or from the tyranny of Crystal Tokyo.
1. A Chance Meeting

**Earth Never Loses**

**AN:** Hello everyone! I have been thinking about doing a Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon crossover for a couple years now, but didn't want to do something that had already been done. Now, however, I have a plot that I have not seen done before, so I hope you enjoy it.

One important thing to note, is what forms of media I am drawing from. For Ranma ½, it will be the manga (though I'll be using the anime for colors). For Sailor Moon, however, I'll be drawing inspiration from the manga, original anime, and the newer version, Sailor Moon Crystal, but, given that Crystal was the driving force behind my decision to actually write this, it will mainly be from that.

* * *

Prologue: A Chance Meeting

'Damn these Senshi!'

Such thoughts as that had been on Jadeite's mind often of late, with Sailor Moon and her companions foiling his every plan, humiliating him in the eyes of his Queen and the other Four Kings. At first, it was just Sailor Moon, but then Sailor Mercury showed up. With his plan to kidnap regular humans off a bus, and hold them hostage, Jadeite was sure he could turn things around, but now…

Now he found himself bound by Sailor Moon's magical tiara, and facing the oncoming flames of the third Senshi, Sailor Mars.

Unbeknownst to Jadeite or the Senshi, however, one of the passengers had awoken, and she wasn't the type to ask questions first.

"Look out!"

Jadeite's attention was drawn from the oncoming attack by the shout, but all he saw was a flash of red, before something slammed into him, knocking him clear of the flames. Closing his eyes, he braced himself as he slammed into the ground.

"Hey, are ya alright?"

Opening his eyes at the voice, Jadeite was struck speechless at the sight of the person hovering over him. She had a beautiful face, with bright blue eyes, framed by a head of bright red hair. 'Queen Beryl!?' Jadeite thought in shock. 'No, this girl looks younger. Almost like…'

* * *

_A young woman in a beautiful dress. Eyes and hair as red as the roses around her, giving her an exotic appearance, as she ran through a garden._

* * *

'What was that?' Jadeite thought, as the image sprang into his mind.

"Get away from him! He's dangerous!" Sailor Moon shouted.

His mind snapping back into focus, Jadeite stared up at the young redhead, as she turned to face the three Senshi. Although she was turned away from him, he found he could perfectly envision the determined expression on her face as she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's a real threat, bound like that." The redhead replied. Shifting her weight to be ready for an attack, she went on. "I guess that's why it took three cowardly witches ta take on one guy."

"Cowardly!? You take that back!" Sailor Mars shouted, flames surrounding her fists as she prepared for another attack.

Having shifted his position while they spoke, Jadeite managed to grip the redhead's leg, before teleporting away.

* * *

The relative silence of night on a Tokyo rooftop was interrupted by a redheaded girl's sudden cry of shock. "What!? Where!?" As she and Jadeite appeared on the roof, the girl fell onto her behind as she whipped her head around, trying to get her bearings.

Now too far from its wielder, the magic binding Jadeite faded away, allowing him to stand up and brush himself off. Looking to the girl beside him, he saw her nimbly hop back to her feet as he spoke. "You… saved me. Why?"

"Huh?" Jadeite found himself looking into her bright blue eyes again, as she turned to face him. "Why wouldn't I? Three-on-one didn't seem like a very fair fight. Besides, protecting people is a martial artist's duty." Looking over the rooftops, she asked, "Where are we anyway? And how'd we get here?"

"I teleported us here. Those 'witches', as you called them, aren't the only ones with magic at their disposal." Jadeite explained. "As for where we are, it is somewhere in the Minato ward, in Tokyo. The situation didn't exactly give me time to be very precise."

"Magic, huh? I guess that makes sense." The girl replied. Scanning the city, she muttered, "Man, it got late. If we're in the Minato ward, then Mom's place should be around here. I can just crash there tonight, guess that'd be easier than getting back ta the dojo."

Jadeite knew he should just leave the strange girl, and report back to Queen Beryl, but there was something about the young redhead that made him curious. "You seem to have taken this rather well," Jadeite observed. "Most humans would be more surprised by being kidnapped and facing magic."

"Heh, I ain't 'most humans'," the girls said with a smirk. "Plus, I've got some experience with magic, not that I can use any myself." Glancing over her shoulder at the blonde man, she asked, "So, what's your name, anyway?"

* * *

"_I am Beryl, Guardian of Earth. I came to see the Prince. Who are you, anyway?"_

* * *

Jadeite shook his head as another strange memory of the young girl with red eyes appeared in his mind. Noticing that the blue-eyed girl was still looking at him expectantly, he answered her, "I am Jadeite, one of the Four Kings of the Dark Kingdom."

"Dark Kingdom?" She repeated, raising an eyebrow at the odd name. Shrugging it off, she smirked and said, "I'm Ranma Saotome, heir ta the Anything Goes School of martial arts."

"I wonder if you're the heir of anything else." Jadeite murmured, recalling the strange memories the girl had triggered.

"Huh? What d'ya mean?" Ranma asked.

"It's nothing." Jadeite replied, as he turned away. "I must take my leave now." Pausing, he added, "You may have saved my life today. If I get the opportunity, I shall repay you."

Before Ranma could reply, he teleported away.

* * *

"Queen Beryl, I have returned."

Jadeite kneeled before his queen, bowing his head. Quickly, he gave his report on the Senshi foiling his plan, and the awakening of Sailor Mars. However, when it came to the redheaded girl, he hesitated.

"Was there something else, Jadeite?" Queen Beryl asked, as his report suddenly stopped.

Jadeite looked up at his queen. As he saw her red eyes, the image of the girl from those strange memories flashed before his eyes. 'There's no doubt, the eyes are exactly the same.' Jadeite thought. 'That means that girl really was Beryl, and yet… she didn't call herself 'Queen' or even 'Princess' back then… and I never met Beryl when she was so young… In fact, the girl from before, Ranma, looked more like the girl from my memories than the woman before me does. Not her appearance, but rather… her expression, her tone…'

Bowing his head once more, Jadeite said, "No, Queen Beryl. I have nothing else to report."

* * *

**AN:** And there you go! Not as long as my usual chapters, but it's just the prologue, after all. Now, whether I continue this, or go back to focusing on Matchmaking, will depend mostly on what kind of feedback you give me, so feel free to weigh in on that, either by review, or by the new poll on my profile.

Also, if you have not seen the Sailor Moon reboot, Sailor Moon Crystal, yet, then I highly recommend it.

Why did Jadeite get those strange visions when he met Ranma? Why did he keep his encounter with Ranma secret from Queen Beryl? Find out in future chapters of 'Earth Never Loses'!


	2. Another Life, Another Time

**Earth Never Loses**

**AN:** Hello again, everyone! I have to say, my mind is still having trouble wrapping itself around just how popular this story has been. You all are awesome! Anyway, you guys gave me a lot of great feedback, so I just wanted to say thanks!

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Another Life, Another Time

_All was well. She basked in the Warm Light, along with her Brothers and Sisters and all of their Children. The Little Ones danced upon their skin, and the Darkness was kept at bay. All was well._

_And then the Cold Light came. It forced itself upon her Daughter, and caught the eye of a Little One. The Little One embraced it, and began to feed on the other Little Ones, until the Cold Light completely enveloped her Daughter. The Cold Light spread to her Brothers and Sisters, until it surrounded her on all sides. It shined so bright that the Warm Light was blotted out, leaving her chilled to her very core._

_But that was when the Shadow emerged. It pushed back the Cold Light and enveloped her, but its presence only sapped her warmth even further. One by one, her Brothers and Sisters were left ravaged and lifeless husks, as the Cold Light fed upon them to sustain itself against the Shadow, until only she and her Daughter remained._

_The Shadow and the Cold Light clashed against one another. Neither could gain an advantage, and eventually… neither could sustain it either. They both burnt out, killing her Daughter and most of the remaining Little Ones in the process, and nearly killing her._

_With the Cold Light and the Shadow gone, the Warm Light returned. The Little Ones upon her skin prospered, and she began to recover._

_But her Brothers and Sisters and all of their Children were dead. She had endured, but she was alone._

_It was a hollow victory, but a victory nonetheless. It was expected though…_

_After all, she never lost. She was-_

* * *

Ranma sat up with a gasp, her body covered in a cold sweat.

A quick glance took in her surroundings, and helped dispel the odd dream. She was in a cabin in the village of the Juketsuzoku Amazon tribe. The day before, Ranma had faced and defeated the Phoenix Lord Saffron, rescuing his fiancée Akane Tendo in the process. The Amazons had welcomed him as a hero, and invited Ranma and his companions to stay the night before returning to Japan.

The Amazons had thrown a feast in honor of Saffron's defeat, but after eating his fill, Ranma had retired early, both due to genuine fatigue and to escape the Amazons eager to 'claim' the handsome hero. Even as she woke up, Ranma could hear the celebrations continuing outside.

Another glance confirmed that there was no one else in the room, and the door was closed, which lead Ranma to look down at her ample bust in confusion. 'I went ta sleep as a guy, but turned into a girl again,' Ranma thought. 'Why does it always happen when I have that dream?'

This was not the first time Ranma had experienced the strange dream that had awoken her, and every time she did, she awoke in her female form, regardless of what gender she went to sleep as. Ranma was not locked in cursed form, able to turn back with hot water like normal, so it was more of an inconvenience than an actual problem. In fact, Ranma was used to her curse, so she was more concerned with the recurring dream. Ranma knew that she was someone else in the dream, but always woke up before she could find out who.

Ranma stretched and yawned. A glance out the window revealed the glow of pre-dawn light, meaning that the celebration had lasted all through the night. Knowing someone would come to wake her before long, anyway, Ranma decided to get up and find some hot water.

Ranma got dressed, and headed outside. It was not until she was outside that she realized she had no idea where the baths were. The cabin she had spent the night in was a simple, primitive affair, without indoor plumbing.

Strolling through the village as dawn broke, Ranma could not help but think of the dream that had interrupted her sleep. Or, more specifically, the ones responsible for it. 'I started having that dream right after saving that Jadeite guy from those witches… but it doesn't seem like it has anything ta do with them… does it? Maybe I should ask someone if those witches cast a spell on me…'

"My, you're up early, Phoenix Slayer."

Ranma was snapped out of her thoughts by the voice of an old woman. Turning to the figure that addressed her, for a moment Ranma thought she was seeing Cologne. However, while she looked just as old and she wore the same style of clothing, her staff looked different and she wore a blindfold over her eyes.

"Uh, who are ya?" Ranma asked. "And how'd ya know who I was?"

"I am So Pa, one of the elders of this village." The old woman replied. "And after yesterday's events, I'm sure everyone in this valley knows who you are. Or, perhaps you were referring to my eyes?"

"Uh, no! I didn't mean that at all!" Ranma backpedaled, knowing from experience that angering elderly Amazons was a bad idea.

The old woman grinned, however. "Don't worry, child. I know full well how I appear to most. However, while I may not see as most do, my training with Ki lets me see far more. And I must say, your Ki tells quite an interesting tale."

"What d'ya mean?" Ranma asked, genuinely curious.

"One's Ki is effected by everything they do, and similarly, everything that is done to them marks them, as well. For one such as I, who has dedicated their life to mastering Ki, it is easy to read the story those marks tell." The old woman replied.

"Really?" Ranma asked eagerly. "Can anybody learn ta do that? Seems like that kinda technique would be pretty useful in a fight."

"Indeed, but even a prodigy like yourself would need a few decades of meditation dedicated solely to the theory and application of Ki techniques." The old woman replied with a wry smile. "Your talents seem to lend you towards more directly combat oriented techniques, anyway. Especially if…no, I doubt that's the case."

"What d'ya mean by that?" Ranma asked warily.

"Hmm, just an old legend." The Amazon replied. "It tells of a powerful warrior who is as one with the Earth. Your Ki feels like that of a tree or river; an extension of the Earth itself. No doubt it is merely a reflection of your adaptable nature, though."

"I guess that makes sense," Ranma said. Remembering what she had been doing before running into the old woman, she went on. "Hey, d'ya know where I can get some hot water?"

"The bathhouse is down that way. It is connected to a natural hot spring, so you should be able change back to your birth form there." The elderly Amazon replied as if reading Ranma's mind, gesturing in the general direction with her staff as she did. "As an honored guest of the village, feel free to use it as you wish while you're here."

"Thanks!" Ranma said over her shoulder, as she headed in the direction the old woman indicated. As she headed off, Ranma's mind wandered back to the strange dream that had been haunting her sleep.

* * *

"Something is wrong with Beryl."

Jadeite's words immediately drew the attention of the other three members of the Shintennou away from the unconscious form of Tuxedo Mask before them.

"What do you mean, Jadeite?" Kunzite asked. "And shouldn't you address her as '_Queen_ Beryl'?"

"That's just it, how did she become 'Queen'?" Jadeite answered with a question of his own. "She used to be a Guardian, not royalty. And besides, Earth had a Prince, not a Princess."

Jadeite's words triggered various reactions in the other three. Zoisite pressed a hand to his head, as if getting a sudden headache. Nephrite gained a confused expression. Kunzite merely closed his eyes in thought, before speaking. "A Prince… we… served the prince…" Opening his eyes once more, he looked to Jadeite as he asked, "Jadeite, how did you come to know of this?"

Shaking his head, Jadeite replied, "I am clearly not the only one who has begun to regain the memories of their past life. However, I can remember serving Beryl even then, yet she was different from how she is now."

"I remember that… but I also remember serving the Prince." Nephrite spoke up. "Did we abandon him?"

Jadeite frown at that. "I still can't remember what made us leave the Prince's side. However, that has little impact on our current situation. I-"

"Actually, I think it may have a great deal to do with it." Zoisite interrupted him. "Or am I the only one to think that this young man we captured bears a striking resemblance to Prince Endymion?"

As soon as he said the Prince's name, another memory appeared in Jadeite's mind.

* * *

"_ENDYMION! You would sacrifice billions just for your own happiness!? What happened to the noble Prince I swore allegiance to? What happened to your sense honor? To your duty to this planet and its people!?"_

"…_I fell in love, Jadeite. Can you blame me for wanting to be with her? For doing whatever it takes to do so? You've had your own heart stolen by one of her Senshi, have you not?"_

"_Have you forgotten? I am the Knight of Patience! I will wait for her, and stand by my duty! My Prince, I will say this now… If you leave this planet, then you shall do so without me!"_

* * *

Jadeite gritted his teeth, suddenly filled with feelings of rage and betrayal. However, while he was still recovering from the sudden flashback, the conversation continued.

"Could he really have been reborn at the same time?" Nephrite asked.

"The four of us were, so there is no reason to doubt that he would be, as well." Kunzite answered. "However, there must have been a reason we came to serve Beryl instead. And there's one more point we should address…"

"What's that, Kunzite?" Zoisite asked.

"Our 'Great Ruler'," Kunzite replied. "Beryl says we are gathering energy for them, but has yet to tell us why, or even who it is."

"I believe she is taking the latest energy we gathered to the 'Great Ruler' now." Nephrite said. "Perhaps we should follow her?"

"Indeed, we have a right to know, and this may be our best chance." Kunzite said, making the decision as the de facto leader of the group. "We shall discover the truth of this, and then decide what to do with these new memories."

Jadeite considered mentioning his newest vision, but upon hearing Kunzite's final words, he knew it would be pointless to bring it up now. The decision made, the four of them headed into the bowels of the Dark Kingdom, seeking the truth.

* * *

A few minutes later found them following Beryl at a distance. "I never knew there was a path deep down here." Jadeite said.

"Does it lead to the 'Great Ruler'?" Nephrite asked rhetorically.

Eventually, Beryl came to a massive, ornately carved stone door. Opening it with her magic, she passed through.

"Why is such a door down here?" Zoisite asked, a tinge of nervousness entering his voice.

"Just be quiet and follow me." Kunzite replied, stoic as ever, as he led them after Beryl once more.

However, what was beyond the door, none of them were prepared for. An enormous, amorphous entity filled the room, appearing as if made from shadows mixed with magenta flames, it's only distinguishing features were its piercing eyes and a crimson cross between them.

"That's our 'Great Ruler'…?" Jadeite whispered incredulously.

"I remember that thing now!" Nephrite hissed. "She's materialized that much?"

"But, what's that mark on her forehead?" Zoisite asked.

Before they could speak further, Beryl addressed the malefic entity. "Queen Metalia. We have concluded that the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou that was absorbed by Tuxedo Mask's body has indeed vanished. There is no sign of it."

"Then get rid of him." A raspy voice came forth from the being she called Metalia in response. "The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou must still be with the Princess."

"There is still an opportunity to use Tuxedo Mask." Beryl said. "Please, leave him to me."

"Queen Beryl, we still need more energy to take over this world." Metalia chastised her. "Now that the Princess has completely awakened, there's not a moment to lose."

"I _will_ settle this soon." Beryl reassured the eldritch being. "Before my subordinates, the Shintennou, regain too many of their lost memories…"

Looks of shock ran across the faces of the four men listening in, at those words.

"She knew?" Jadite gasped.

"Yet she hid it?" Nephrite went on.

"What did she mean by 'too many'?" Zoisite asked.

"We fell for her schemes before we could regain our memories." Kunzite said.

However, they had been too loud. "So, you remembered after all."

The four turned back, only to find Beryl looking straight at them.

"Queen Beryl." Kunzite growled out. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Were you just using us?" Jadeite asked, still trying to reconcile his ancient memories of a young Guardian with the woman before him.

"That's right." Beryl replied calmly. "You are all merely disposable pawns to obtain my goal."

"Curse you!" Kunzite cried out as he charged forward.

However, Beryl was prepared, slamming her staff into the ground, and sending dark energy outward to attack the four men.

"Look out!" Jadeite cried, using his power to form a shield to block the attack.

He was a moment too slow, Kunzite crying out in agony for a moment before Jadeite's shield protected him. Nephrite and Zoisite quickly added their own power to reinforce the shield, but Beryl's expression remained confident, and her attack only seemed to grow stronger with each passing moment.

"We can't hold this for long!" Zoisite cried out, sweat forming on his brow from the strain.

"Jadeite, how long has it been since you started regaining your memories?" Nephrite suddenly asked.

"Is now really the time?" Jadeite snapped back.

"Just answer me!" Nephrite yelled, started to show the strain of maintaining the shield himself.

"The first memories came the night Sailor Mars appeared." Jadeite answered.

"Does that really help us now?" Zoisite asked through gritted teeth.

Nephrite shot a glance at the still recovering Kunzite before speaking. "You said it yourself, Zoisite, we can't maintain this shield. Jadeite, you need to take Kunzite, and get out of here!"

"WHAT!?" Came the simultaneous reply from Zoisite and Jadeite.

"You've regained more memories than the rest of us, Jadeite. If anyone can discover the truth of what's happened, it's you!" Nephrite explained. "And Kunzite is the strongest of us. If we are to be avenged, you'll need his power!"

Jadeite frowned, reluctant to leave his comrades behind, but Zoisite spoke up as well. "As much as I hate to admit it, Nephrite is right. Just promise us you'll make Beryl and Metalia pay for this!"

"I'm not done with you yet!" Beryl cried, throwing more power into her attack.

As the shield began to buckle, Jadeite made his decision. "I promise, I'll discover the truth and avenge you both." Cutting his connection to the shield, he quickly lifted up Kunzite. "Nephrite, Zoisite… Farewell." With that he teleported away.

"FOOLS!" Beryl cried, furious at having been denied. Throwing even more power into her attack, the Shintennou's shield shattered, and the remaining pair were enveloped by the dark power.

* * *

When Jadeite teleported, he had initially thought to return to Tuxedo Mask, but the memory of Endymion's betrayal changed his mind. Which left him with only one person outside of the Dark Kingdom that he might turn to; the redheaded girl that had first triggered his returning memories.

He just had not expected to appear in a bathhouse, with her completely naked.

* * *

**AN:** And there you go! Got a bit heavy in the second half, but there should be more humor next chapter (as if the last part wasn't an indication). As one reviewer pointed out, Ranma is a comedy character, after all! ^_^

What will Beryl do without her Generals? How will these events effect the Senshi's battle against her? How will Ranma and Co. react to Jadeite and Kunzite's arrival? Find out in future chapters of 'Earth Never Loses'!


End file.
